Whidbey USA
by Chanter321
Summary: second generation takes place in albus's 7th year triwizard turnament on whidbey island no ships yet.
1. Bye dad

Whidbey U.S.A.

Chapter1

Bye Dad

Albus Severus Potter was at the train station with the rest of his family he kissed his mother good-bye then turned to his father.

"I'll see you at Christmas?" he asked Harry James potter. His father.

"Not this year son."

"Why not?"

"You will see when you get to school," replied Harry

"Please can I come home for Christmas?"

"Sorry, son you can't this year but we will come visit you for Christmas"

"I guess that will work. Although I have a feeling you are hiding something from me."

They both laughed knowing it was true.

Then it was 10:58 and Albus boarded the train along with lily. They found a compartment with there separate friends.

When Albus arrived at his compartment, with his friends Adam Longbottom and Alicia Weasly, he noticed that there were posters on the inside.

"What are those," was all Alicia had to say.

"Posters for…the triwizerd tournament"

"Oh that's why I can't go home for Christmas," he then explained what his dad said to him that morning. "Also another reason is that we will not be at Hogwarts this year"

"Why won't we," asked Adam.

"Because the last time it was hosted by Hogwarts so this time it can't be"

"I wonder who the schools will be," commented Alicia.

"Bouxbatens, Hogwarts and Durm-"

"Exactly"

"I can not believe nobody would take that position"

"Me neither"

-

When the train ride was over the three of them took the first carriage and started thinking about the upcoming school year. They then realized that they had N. E. W. T.'s this year.

"OH MY GOD!" they cried in unison just before they pulled into The Hogwarts gates.

-

They all seated at the Griffondor table waited for the end of the sorting ceremony for food.

After they all finished their food, Minerva Magonagl stood up to make her speech, "Hello everyone and welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I am pleased to announce that tomorrow every student in the seventh year will depart for America."

There was allot of talk at this.

"You will arrive in America in three days for the triwizard tournament and everyone who wants to may enter but only one of you will compete. More will be explained in three days. To night all the muggleborns need to owl there parents a new address. The address is 2906 edge cliff road (A/n no it is not a real address but a real street) Langley WA U.S.A. thank you, now off to bed."

Everyone went.

-

A/N ok, how do you like it? I can't wait to get chapter two up it could be today or tomorrow at the earliest. Please review! Chanter.


	2. Muggle travel

A/n chapter 2 R&R oh by the way the year is 2008 instead of 2017

-

Whidbey U.S.A.

Chapter 2

Muggle travel

Albus woke up and left with his friends for breakfast. When he got there Magonagl was already standing up at the front of the hall. She cleared her throat everyone looked up at her.

"Since there are only 23 students we will be using muggle means of travel because we will be traveling overseas."

-

Three hours later 20 odd looking boarding school students boarded a one-stop London to New York commercial jet.

-

When they got off they checked into a wizarding hotel

-

The next morning they got on a three stop plan to Seattle. The plane stopped in Chicago Denver and finally landed in Seattle. They spent one night at the holiday inn a muggle hotel.

-

They woke up and took a few rental cars to the Mucleteo Clinton ferry landing after paying for all four cars at the tollbooth they had to wait in line for half an hour, so they walked down to Ivers and bought clam chowder and ice crème.

-

They were the first onto the ferry and so they were in the front of the boat. Once the ferry was fully loaded they went upstairs and bought doughnuts and coffee.

After about 10 minutes they herd a voice say, "we are now approaching our destination please take a few minutes to make sure you have all of your personal belongings drivers and passengers please return to your vehicles at this time walk-on passengers disembark via the car deck upon arriving we hope you have enjoyed our Washington state ferries and hope to see you again soon.

They went to there cars.

-

After leaving the ferry they traveled northwest on highway 525 turned right and traveled north on bobgalbreth rd then continued along Wilkinson rd until they turned left on sandy point rd then right on Furman ave. then right again on edgecliff road.

This took about fifteen minutes. When they were on edgecliff road they saw right on the corner of the road across from Langley middle school was a building that looked like another part of that school but was in better shape and all the muggles around the area ignored it as if it weren't there

"That must be the school," commented Alicia.

"Ten points to Griffondor Ms. Weasly" awarded professor magonagle "it is the Whidbey Island Institute of Magic. WIIM. This year instead of history of magic you will take a class on the magical history and geography of Whidbey Island."

"Who is teaching?"

"Actually you will be having a few classes with the Americans and that is one of them."

-

A few days later, the day classes started, Albus got a letter from his sister Lilly.


	3. strangemmm muggles

Whidbey U.S.A.

Chapter 3

Strange...muggles?

15 "muggles" sat on a flight of stairs at the langly middle school talking about their favorite aname sieres, naruto. 

-

albus opened his letter and began to read. 

Albus,

You get to try and compeat in the triwizard tournoment. if you would will you rip the signature off this and enter it in the goblet when you can. 

your metamorphmagus sister, 

lilly 

albus knew exactly his reply

- 

Mr. Billon tried to walk down those stairs and was blocked for three minutes while his students drilled him on the building accross the street. Chanter was the first to bring it up, "Mr. billon, What is that building accross the street?" 

"There is no building accross the street miss magic," was his reply. 

"But I see one," argued nia. 

"no there's not its an open field," 

"Then what do we see?" adked Ragnorook. 

" leave him alone, Raggie, he obveusley doesn't see it." judged Lottie. 

"Fine!" 

Mr. Billon continues down the stairs. 

After olive dicided that they should investagate that night the lunch bell rang.

-

the fifteen students met at langly middle school at 4:00 to investigate the other building. that was the earlyest time they could all meet becouse of cross country practice luckily it was a friday so they were practicing at the middle school or they wouldnt be able to meet untill 5:00. thay only waited for one more person who was leaving her high school track practice early so she could meet them there. 

as soon a dawn was at the school they crossed the street. 

-

Albus asked to be excused from his charms class to go to the bathroom. he did not go to the bathroom; instead he went to the great hall (that was much smaller than the hogwarts one he noted) to find the goblet of fire. he drew out of his pocket his letter. 

- 

the students walked around the area and found that what they thought was one building was realy many buildings hidden behind one large building, like their school. they found the largest building (by area becouse chanter is a math bug and there are at least three adv anced math students in that group) and opened the door.

-

Albus tore the signature off the letter and let it fall into the flame. as he was pulling his hand down there was a bright light and he was knocked unconsience. 

- 

when the students opened the dubble doors they saw what looked like harry potter with brown eyes and a wierd nose. then he was on the ground. when they realised what had happened they tried to run forward to see if he was okay, only to be held back by an invisable force. 

A familyar voice yelled, "STOP!" 

they turned to look who it was. Mr. billon. 

"Mr. . . ." began phill who was emeadeatly cut off. 

"its porffessor at this school," replied proffessor billon, "Please head to my office and we can talk about this after i get the nurse," 

"ok proffessor," said alex. 

- 

"On there way out they saw someone who looked strangly like proffessor magonagle they bowed/courtseyd and continued ther journey 

-

fifteen minutes passed before they saw proffessor billon enter the office. 

"hello students." 

"Hello proffessor billon" chimed everyone, it sounded like a first grade classroom. 

"why did you come here today?" 

"we wanted to know what this building was," answerd bear 

"well mr ball do you know what it is" 

"ur…" 

"you dont" he was laughing "Chanter will you please inform him," 

"gladly proffessor," she turned to bear "it is some sort of magic school" 

"what!" asked bear how would you know that. "honestly do you read or watch television for that matter," she glared at him "that "cup" was obviusly the goblet of fire and we saw proffessor magonagle on our way here. what i want to know is how you" she turned to proffessor billon "knew i know" 

"your english assighnments and that your eyes were wide when i walked in the door," 

her english assighnments were blogs and she wrights them on the harry potter fanfiction she is wrighting. 

"oh," 

"do you Children know why albus potter passed out when all fifteen of you entered the room?" 

all the harry potter fans gasped 

dark grudging answord, "no," 

"then let me tell you. you are all veeeery powerfull wisards and witches ad when you entered the room exited like that and not controlling your magic well the power was over whelming so his body did the natural thing and passed out," 

"we're witches?" chanter asked 

"well not all of you you olive, sue and lottie are not," 

she looked sad for a second 

"you chanter are a witch but not a normal witch you are also a metemorphmagus," 

chanter started playing; with her red hair

"olive, sue and lottie you are not witchs at all you are veela," 

the three girls looked realy happy 

"oh and dark you are not a wizard but i do not yet know what you are. 

darks face did not change except for a small smile forming on his lips. 

A/n yes i know i am a little self supporting i made myself a metemorphmagus. and the names are odd i know but i couldn't use real names so i made up realy phony nick names oh well. yes tdd lily is a metemorphmagus it doesn't make it au becouse jk doesnt say she isn't she just doesn't say she is.


End file.
